Homecoming Queen
by AnnCarter
Summary: Being popular can be a stressed job. Even at the homecoming. Teenage John and Elizabeth.


**Name:** Homecoming Queen.

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom**: Stargate Atlantis.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Pairing:** John S. & Elizabeth W.

**Summary:** Being popular can be a stressful job, even at the Homecoming.

**Timeline:** Pre-series.

**Genre:** Drama, mostly. Romance in the end.

**Others:** Name and idea from Hinder's song, "Homecoming Queen".

I know in their song he never managed to save her, but here... I wanted the happy ending :)

**All rights for Stargate Atlantis belong to MGM. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was early in May when the senior year students began organizing their prom. As usual, the rich and the popular chose the place and the subject and decided who will do what. As usual, the less popular tried to argue, without any success. It may have been their prom as well, but they never had the power to decide. That belonged to the popular.

There was one thing, though, that everybody had voice in choosing. It was _the_ moment, _the_ thing in the prom. It was the most wanted title among the girls. It was the one thing from that prom that people will remember forever. The homecoming queen.

The beauty about that title was that you didn't have to be popular to get it. You didn't have to be rich, or powerful. You didn't have to be a cheerleader. You didn't even have to be smart or beautiful or kind, though all these qualities sure helped. No. You could be the worst, the most terrible girl around, and still be the homecoming queen. (Not that _that_ ever happened, though).

This year, though, it was clear who's going to win before the prom was even announced.

Everyone agreed she's the one who should be the homecoming queen. It wasn't just because of her beauty, of the long brown curls that always rested on her back and the gorgeous green eyes that every guy wanted a smile from. It wasn't because her rich father, nor because she was popular, regardless to her father. No. It was because of the reason that she was popular.

She was popular because from the moment she arrived to that town, to that school, three years earlier, she was always one of the sweetest souls anyone there has ever met. She was kind, and was always happy to help. She listened when somebody spoke, causing other people to listen to her in her turn. Not that she needed that, of course - she had her own charm, something that forced people – so to speak – to listen to what she had to say. She loved smiling and laughing, and everyone loved making her smile. And even though she sometimes seemed delicate, she wasn't. She could party, and with a few words she could stop anyone and anything. She was one of those rare girls who truly deserve to be the prom queens.

That was why in the day of the prom there was no tension. Every single adult around, from teachers to parent, was almost surprised. But then, they shouldn't have been. Because they knew her and her parents as well. They knew what lovely family they were, and they all heard of different occasions when she played a major role in fights - when her job was to calm everyone down. All the teachers agreed she will be someone big one day. Even the students thought so.

And so they tried to get closer to her. She wasn't the kind that was fooled by acts - she was clever, and could see people for who they really were. But she played their game, knowing that one day she'll have to. Because despite what some thought, the real world wasn't so far ahead. The truth was that it wasn't. It _was__ very_ close.

So she accepted them all as friends, or something similar. Some really wanted to be her friends, charmed by who she really was. Those ones she accepted with open arms, and two of them even became her best friends. They spent a long time together, talking and having fun.

Some knew that she'd be that someone big one day, and just wanted to get in good with her. They knew that friendship with her would help them in the future. Those ones she disliked, but still played the game, pretending to be their friend, but not really telling them anything. She didn't do anything against them either. She just let them play their game.

But some... some were happy to only look at her. See her in the morning, hear her laughter, hear her speaking, that was all they needed. Most of them were just too shy to come near her, being the "nerds of school". One of them was a little shy... and mostly wasn't sure he wanted to play that game of power again. He enjoyed looking at her, hearing her separating two guys who were fighting over something silly, but didn't came any closer.

His name was John Sheppard.

John wasn't always like that. Until a few years earlier, he was the "king". He came from a rich family as well, and was always handsome, some might say sexy. Many of the girls still thought so, he knew that. But now that he was out of the game, most of them didn't care anymore. Some still came to talk with him every once in a while, and they'd talk a little and go on a movie, but nothing more than that. John never wanted more.

Most of them found it weird. They all still remembered who he was in the time he still listened to his father - though that piece of information none of them knew. They all remembered the flirty boy who enjoyed playing games with the girls. And they found all of that - him going out of the game, him not really flirting any longer - weird. But it wasn't just because.

The truth was that in the last two years John was in love. And not just in love. He was in love with the most popular, sweet girl in the school.

He was in love with Elizabeth Weir.

He knew that if she had time she'd be trying to talk with him, to figure him out. He hoped she would have liked him, but that he couldn't know for sure. All that he knew was that he was too tired of that to even try. But it didn't mean he couldn't admire her from distance.

And that's what he did. He saw her stressed, even when she managed to keep it from everyone else. He saw her slowly coming to a point of breaking down, but refusing to let herself do so, because that's just who she was. He saw her smiling, even really having fun. He listened to her and even helped with the prom, only because he knew it will make her happy. And give her the chance to be the homecoming queen.

Looking at the place around him, he smiled. He knew she'll love it. Now all that he had left was to go home and get ready. That was going to be a long night.

* * *

The place they chose was just outside town, an open building with pool. They didn't mean to use the pool, though. It was simply classic for all the romantic girls who wanted to take a walk by the pool or anything like that. But the dance hall... Oh, _that_ was beautiful.

The subject they chose was romance, which was the reason for the pool. They had a clear view to the sky, which happened to have a full moon that night. There were only dim lights in the hall, which was open to the sky and outside. Everything was perfect for romantics.

Unsurprisingly, John got there first. He looked around him, making sure everything was set. It was going to be the perfect night, not only for him, but for every other student that was coming. But most of all, it was going to be _her_ perfect night.

Everyone else started coming around eight. They came in pairs or groups, depends on the people. Some chose to come only with their dates, to make a "couple" impression. Some just came as group, deciding that friends are more important than any impression. Unsurprisingly, most of the ones who came as couples were the popular ones.

By nine, when they intended to begin the prom, there was only two missing - Elizabeth and Jason, who took John's place as the "king". John wasn't surprised when that happens - he saw it coming from the moment Jason and he started hanging out. He knew it wasn't real friendship. He knew it will happen one day. He knew Jason will probably take John's ex-girlfriend. But when they both didn't show up in time, John started asking himself if this Jason was getting something John wanted before he could get it.

Just as someone decided to call Elizabeth, a limo stopped in front of them. The door opened and Jason, dressed with an expensive tux, got out, smiling brightly at them. Then he turned around, helping another person get out of the car.

She was truly gorgeous. Dressed with a long, strapless green dress, with her brown hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls, she looked more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing a necklace, a diamond heart, on her neck. With the soft smile on her lips, no one had a doubt - she really was their homecoming queen.

Then they turned to dance and party, and no one gave it a second thought. Only John, smiling bitterly to himself, turned away after a couple of dances, deciding to get back there only when they'll give her the crown. Just like everyone else, he voted for her. And he wanted to at least see that beautiful smile of hers when she'll accept it.

It took about two hours before they finally turned to give the crown. Only then he returned, remaining in the shadows. He didn't want to attract any attraction, not tonight. So he didn't.

The girl who went up stage was Alison, another popular girl and one of the few real friends Elizabeth had. He liked her only for that. She smiled brightly as she took the microphone. "And our homecoming queen is..." She paused dramatically, though no one any doubt about who it's going to be. "Elizabeth Weir!"

Elizabeth, looking a bit surprised, smiled happily and went on stage, letting to moon shine on her. Then she stood in her place while Jason joined them and put the crown on her head. Combined with the dress, the necklace and her hair, she looked more like a queen than anyone could have - at least to John's opinion.

"Thank you," She said as she got the microphone, clearly touched and excited. "Thank you so much for that. I'm glad you think I deserve this honor. I hope you won't be sorry for giving it to me." She sounded like she truly believed was possible. Then, too touched to say anything more, she just said, "Thank you," before leaving stage and getting back to dancing with Jason.

John looked at her for a long moment before smiling a little smile and turning to leave. Maybe it wasn't him with her there, on the dance floor, but at least she was happy. She really was.

Before leaving he turned around again, wanting to see her one more time. He knew he'd never see her again - with him deciding to go to the Air Force and her speaking against the military, there was no real chance that they'll ever meet again. But no matter how much he searched for her, he just couldn't find her.

He frowned. "What the hell-?" He murmured, leaving the building. Maybe she was outside, and he just missed her. But no, she wasn't by the pool, nor was she anywhere near the building. Now, _that_ made him worried.

Elizabeth wasn't the kind of girl who'd just leave after something like that. She wouldn't leave quietly, too, no one would've let her. She wasn't the kind who'd run with their boyfriends and...

"Jason." He didn't even hesitate before running towards a little unused warehouse nearby. Of course Jason knew about it - John and he went there all the time when they were still so-called friends. And he knew him. He should've known that he'll do it. First, get the girl. Then, after you use her, dump her and find a new one. He used to do it all the time, and in most of the times John just put up with that. But not today. Not with her.

He knew he was right when he heard some voices coming from near the warehouse. They weren't there yet, which didn't surprise him. He ran, but Jason wouldn't force her to run. It would make it look even more suspicious than it already was.

He heard Jason leading her into the warehouse, and through a little window saw him lighting up a few candles. Elizabeth didn't seem to understand what was going on there - despite everything, John suspected that she still was a bit naive - about people, anyway. That made his heart ache.

They sat there for some time, talking about the prom and eating some snacks. When Jason suddenly moved behind her, seemingly giving her a massage, John got ready. He knew he could take him down with no problem. Now he just had to make sure what he was doing was to her good.

"You look a little tired," Jason's voice wasn't louder than a whisper, but that was more than enough for John to hear.

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I am," She admitted. "But soon it will all be over."

"It can be over now, if you want it to," He whispered into her ear, and she laughed.

"I can't leave. It's still early," She added. She opened her mouth to say something, still smiling, just as Jason's hand gently slipped through the dress. She frowned. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Liz," He tried to calm her down. John didn't even hesitate. He ran towards the door, still listening to them talking. "Don't worry. Just calm down-"

"You drugged me," He could almost see her eyes widening in shock as she discovered she couldn't move. "Jason, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to stop him, without any success. He could almost hear her trying to break free as he opened the door, moving so quietly that Jason didn't even notice him.

Jason maybe didn't, but Elizabeth, even closer to him now, did. He nodded briefly towards her, giving her a long, reassuring steady look. She didn't nod, but something in her eyes told him she understood.

He continued moving in the shadows until he was just behind Jason. Then he leaned forward, a cold smile on his lips. "Hello, Jason. It seems that you're having a lot of fun," He murmured close to his ear, his voice dangerously cold.

Jason froze. Then he slowly turned to him, trying to smile. "Sheppard. Hi. Long time no seen," He left Elizabeth, trying to pretend everything was fine.

John stood up. "Yes. Long time." He paused. "Now, would you like me to call the police before or after I punch you in the face?"

Jason's eyes widened a little. Then, trying to pretend he wasn't terrified, he grinned. "Like you can beat-" John's fist hit his face, cutting him off. He opened his mouth to continue, but John didn't let him. He punched him again, and again, until he was lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

Only after that was okay he leaned over Elizabeth, making sure she's okay. To his surprise she put her hands around his neck, clinging to him. "Thank God," She murmured.

"Um... You're welcome?" He suggested, not completely sure what to say.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just so tired, and I thought..." Hesitantly, he put a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"It's okay," He said quietly. "I'm just glad I could help." Then, as she put her head on his shoulder, he put his arms around her gently and spoke again. "I know. It's all the stress. Sometimes it makes you believe that something is real. But most of these friendships don't last. They just aren't real."

She nodded in agreement. "I was a fool," She murmured.

"No," He found himself defending her. "No, you weren't. You just wanted that for once, people will stop seeing you as the big star you're going to be." She looked up at him, a bit surprised, and he found himself embarrassed. "I'm John. Sheppard," He hurried to continue, hoping to forget the last moment.

Her little smile was real. "I know. I've always wanted to talk with you, but you're never available. You're always hiding," She added, looking a bit curious. "Everybody was talking about you as the most popular guy around. What happened? Did you just get tired of that?"

He nodded. "Mostly." Then, seeing how tired she looked, he started getting up. "I know you don't want to leave, but I think I'd better get you back home." When she glanced at Jason he added, "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again."

The gratefulness - and was it slight admiration? - in her eyes was real. "Thank you," She said quietly.

"You're welcome. Now, come on," He got up and then helped her get up as well. He led her towards his car, and then, after they were both in, started silently driving towards her house.

She spoke again only when he stopped in front of her house. "Good night, John," She said quietly. Then, before he could say anything, she gently kissed his cheek, and he stared at her, amazed. Before he could say anything she left, walking slowly, looking down, at the floor.

He looked after her for a long moment. Some people may say that in that moment she didn't really look like a queen. But for him? For him in that moment she looked more like his homecoming queen than in any other moment.


End file.
